Dathraal
"What's the point in fighting against something that doesn't exist? A soul is merely a toy to play with just to succumb to the cruel reality that tears the heart away..." ''-Dathraal'' Dathraal (also known as Lord Dathraal by his followers) is a character that appears in the Scorpius Warriors: Revolution arc, and the main antagonist in the Dark Heart saga. He is a non-existent counterpart (somewhat) that seeks to corrupt the world through their hearts, their actions, and affect their personality towards one another. He was a former scientist that lived in isolation from society due to his hatred towards humanity, which allowed him to make inventions that would change the world. However, one scientific experiment caused his death, with his soul remaining and roaming around to continue his terror. He also has followers that support and obey him, such as Process and Error, with Error being his closest follower. Physical Appearance Dathraal appears as a black and white Gregory counterpart wearing a long black coat with black clothes and white shoes to match. His face appears cracked from his hollow eyes, and whenever he grows excited, the cracks from his eye sockets and his mouth expand more, making him look more fearful. His pupils are a normal white color, which also glows blue or orange whenever he gets excited. His hands appear to have holes in them, and his black hair is neatly formed. This is at least how he appears to Gregory and Wolfember. However, in the eyes of others, Dathraal's appearance is quite different, as some of the people that have seen him describe his appearance as a black mist, or a demon. Because of such speculation, it is unknown as to what Dathraal's true appearance is. When transformed, his coat appears longer and torn, with his face appearing more cracked, and his expressions becoming more insane. His hair also flows more freely than before, making him a malicious force to be reckoned with. However, Gregory is the only one to see him in his transformed state so far. Development Dathraal was based off W. D. Gaster, a character from the Undertale series. Personality Dathraal is shown to be a distant, yet personally cold-hearted individual. However, he isn't as cold towards his followers, as they look up to him, but he himself is physically and emotionally distant from them and reality itself. Out of all of his followers, he mostly shows his appreciation towards Error, whom he praises as his biggest follower for his intense knowledge of humanity's faults. Process is considered as a second, since he believes that humans are unethical and incapable of thinking for themselves. He treats them like they are his own sons, though he doesn't see them as much of being "worthy" for his view. Throughout his past life, Dathraal was withdrawn from the world, as he had a huge grudge against humanity for the unfair treason and harsh criticism of his loner lifestyle and his machines, as well as being turned away from help. He decided to create experiments and machines in secrecy in order to recreate his own peace. Powers & Abilities Dathraal possesses unique powers and abilities that make him a very tough foe. They are also what make his characteristics. Powers * Wingding Blast - One of Dathraal's main attacks, he unleashes a blast full of wingding characters that reaches 50 feet. A single wingding character can make a small explosion when it hits something. * Sparkling Eyes - Whenever his eyes begin glowing blue or orange (or different in each eye), he will create a wave of sparkling light that damages both the foe and their eyes. * Wingding Storm - Dathraal can create a storm of raining wingdings that paralyses foes' movements. * Wingding Ring - A defensive move that Dathraal seldom uses during combat. He can protect himself for a few seconds, but takes time to use again. * Grand Hollow Beam - Also known as Cero Grandioso Dathraal Ray, this move is similar to Process and Error's unique flash and blast beam attack, but Dathraal's beam attack is more powerful, and can fire them from his hands. The beam comes out as white with a black hue in the mix, and can wipe out an entire area when it hits something. * Detached Hands - Dathraal can detach his hands, which serve as either a defense mechanism, or an attack. His detached hands also grow larger, serving as their own source. The moves vary on his part. ** Incoming Ray - When Dathraal's hands flash red, he can launch rays from unknown places. The directions, however, depend on what hand is glowing. ** Flaming Fists - Dathraal's fists begin burning a bright purple, setting anything on fire. He can also spin his fists for a greater effect. ** Hand Wall - A defensive and offensive attack, Dathraal can use his hands to block incoming attacks, or push foes back a few feet. However, he can still take damage, as his hands only halves the damage taken. ** Portal of Hands - Dathraal can open a portal, which sends some mini versions of his own hands to attack. * Skeleton Heads - Dathraal can summon large skeletal dragon-like heads to attack. He can even turn his detatched hands into skeletal heads. They also have attacks of their own. ** Skeletal Ram - The Skeletal dragon heads can fly into their target whilst spinning. They can also push their targets into walls, causing severe damage. ** Skeletal Self-Destruct - A command by Dathraal, the skeletal heads can self-destruct during their ramming to ensure great damage. ** Skeletal Defense - Less likely an attack, and more of a defensive tactic. The heads can either protect Dathraal, or attack those that would attack him directly. ** Dathraal Blaster - The most powerful attack Dathraal can use, his Skeletal heads can fire beams of energy, which can disintegrate anything into nothingness. They can fire beams of different colors, which come with different effects. Abilities * Invisibilty - As a non-existent being (or counterpart), he is impossible to hit due to his status, making him a tough foe to defeat. However, the tables turned when Gregory uses the power of imagination to defeat him. * Manipulation - Dathraal has the ability to easily manipulate a person, which allows him to draw the darkness from their hearts and corrupt them into insane individuals with no motives for their heinous actions. He also can manipulate a person's mental state, and alter their perceptive thoughts on right and wrong, as well as breaking their spirit. He also can corrupt the entire world by using his ultimate weapon, the Corrupter, should more and more businesses fail under his guise. * Manifestation - Dathraal can manifest himself into the eyes and memories of others by his choosing. Error, along with Process and his own followers, can see him since he chose them, and know they are trustworthy of following orders. However, even though he is non-existent, he is easily seen by children and those who have a wild imagination (Gregory), so he has to hide from them. * Necromancy - Dathraal is capable of communicating with the dead, as well as summoning their corpses into battle. He also can create corrupt versions of a dead person's soul for time constraints. * Transformation - Dathraal's appearance can change when seriously excited. When he does, he not only get stronger in power, but also more corrupt in his behavior and appearance. * Sky Changer - Like many other villains in this series, Dathraal can change the skies into a darker color to suit his demeanor. Background 300 years ago, Dathraal was nothing but a simple young man at the time in the Scorpius region. At age 12, he was known to be a genius for his crafting of machines, which would make him a millionaire for his life changing devices that could improve humankind. However, the Parliament deemed his machines to be "dangerous", and labeled him as a terrorist for making said machines. Soon after, he was arrested, and charged with helping terrorists. This also forced him to stop with his machinery for a while. While in prison, Dathraal was beaten, abused, and humiliated, not just by the prisoners, but also by the prison itself and the public he once respected, due to his so-called "association with terrorism." This also caused his sanity to decrease. However, two years later, he escaped prison, and fled to a deserted island, where he would make machines in peace without anyone bothering him as well as recreating his sanity. Two months later, a woman was washed ashore, to which she is surprised to see a human being living alone on an island. Afraid, she feared for her life when she saw Dathraal approached her, and immediately labeled him a terrorist upon seeing his creations. Despite the insults, Dathraal told her to never utter a word to the public about his machinery. As she is around him more, her misconceptions about him fade, and within two more months, he made a boat for her to get home. However, when the authorities figured out who made the boat, a manhunt ensued. It took no longer than five days to find Dathraal on said remote island. In his own laboratory, the police were about to attack him when he resisted arrest, and, as a result of backing a few feet, he lost his balance and fell into his own machine, killing him in the process. Afterwards, the manhunt was over, and Dathraal was never mentioned by the public again. Scorpius Warriors: Revolution Arc Dark Heart Saga In beginning of the Dark Heart saga, Dathraal is shown to suddenly form in front of a dark alley in Scorpius City late at night. Longing for vengeance, he sets his sights on the world, wishing to plague it into chaos by extracting the people's inner selves. However, when he hears the voice of a young girl, he quickly ascends to a higher building. As they pass by, he descends back to his original standing spot. He then notices Hammer, who was visiting a local shop, unaware of Dathraal's presence. He then leaves, continuing his trip home to the hotel as normal. Dathraal, however, follows him by traveling with the wind. As Dathraal appears at the hotel, he makes his way inside. Gregory, however, wakes up from a nightmare, and proceeds to use the bathroom to calm himself down. However, when he takes a look at the mirror afterwards, Dathraal appears behind him, startling him before he retaliates. In response, Dathraal punches Gregory in the stomach with his two fists, which sends him flying into the mirror, and disappears when he hears Yasmine behind the door, making it look like Gregory hurt himself. When questioned, Gregory gives no reply, which confuses Yasmine, prompting her to call Doctor Gunther about the scene. While Gregory is recovering, Dathraal makes his next move, which was to corrupt some people working in the most successful businesses by introducing greed into their systems, causing stock market crashes. He then enlists the help of Process and Error, along with his followers at the Abandoned Ruins as bodyguards, should there be any interference with his plans. As the system's businesses and banks begin to go bankrupt and ties, along with finances are cut, he sets out his next plan, which is to corrupt those within relationships. When Gregory awakens, he is taken aback to his incident. As his friends were worried about his health, he spots Dathraal again with his friends in the corner, causing him to spring into action. Gregory swings at Dathraal again, though he does nothing to retaliate back this time. However, in the eyes of Gregory's friends, they think that he is delusional, as he appears to be swinging at nothing. They tell him to rest some more, to which Gregory refuses. He then storms out to find Dathraal, with Fire and Yasmine following him from behind. Meanwhile, Dathraal begins corrupting more people within their relationships, causing them to either hate one another over money deals, or turning them into individuals that do illegal things with no act of mercy. Without money or a government to rely on, Scorpius City soon falls under a national crisis of trust issues as a result, causing major chaos throughout the city. After the chaos, the city turned into silence, with bodies over the streets. When Gregory confronts Dathraal again at the Abandoned Ruins, the two fought, with Gregory severely wounded afterwards. Fire drags Gregory back, to which Gregory fought against. As Scorpius City enters a massive debt, Dathraal unleashes the Corrupter, which collects energy from corrupt hearts. When the Corrupter is full, he unleashed it on the entire world, causing major debts and panic. The entire world began to destroy itself, the way Dathraal imagined. However, Gregory, Fire, Yasmine, and Wolfember confront him for the third time. During the battle, Dathraal transforms, and proceeds to fight Gregory. However, he was unaware of Gregory's new Graphite Power, which was the ability to use his imagination. Gregory delivers a hit to Dathraal's face, which surprises him, due to his non-existence. After three minutes of fighting, Gregory defeats Dathraal by imagining his pencil as a hammer, which sends him flying to the ground. After admitting defeat, Dathraal's powers faded, and eventually, him as well, though he asked Gregory for his name before he dissolved, ending the terror. He is never seen again afterwards. Quotes * "Let's watch the world destroy itself...together..." * "I am nothing, and yet I am everything..." * "Humanity was always born selfish. Their greed is always their own downfall." * "The world was never there to lend a hand to the helpless...And they wonder why people want to commit genocide...Strange..." * "Corruption is everywhere, even when humanity is blind to see it." * "Anyone can lose their sanity. You just have to push them enough over the edge to do it." * "Relationships are like a game of chance. One wrong move, and it's over..." * "It is easier to destroy someone's heart by lying to them and giving them a false sense of truth..." * "Truth is such a fickle thing...It's the new form of terror to the heart and soul..." * "Debt is the new slavery. Isn't it ironic how humans can't understand how it stems from the past?" * "Humans cannot fathom the weak and helpless. They hate without a narrative on it." * "What is this...? I've lost my sense of humor after I realised how cruel humanity is." * "There is no such thing as freedom. People are conditioned to believe in an illusion of said freedom." * "The quickest way to corrupt the system is to introduce money and greed into it." * "Manipulation is the best way to corrupt the heart. Give them an offer they can't refuse, and they are set to do your bidding." * "How do you brainwash the masses? Give them a false narrative and obsess about it until they forget what happened..." * "Sorrow, pain, and anger are the only ways we can deal with tragedy. But how can one be understanding of It when they know nothing about it?" * "Humans will rely on something that gives them an illusion...there's a great deal of corruption in that..." * "Without the system to rely on, humans fall apart, and turn towards each other only to kill for a sense of self..." * "Humanity is destined to fall, whether they realize it or not..." * "While the people are sleeping, the system will come out to play..." * "Ideas are often suppressed because of a brainwashed nation...They hate those with a sense of actual truth and freedom." * "Rebellion is the system's worse nightmare..." * "Deception is the greatest form of mind control...It keeps the people from waking up..." * "Death may always be inevitable, but living is part of paying a price..." * "When the system views someone as a threat, it's because of their awareness of their secrecy..." * "Humans enjoy conflict. It works because of them seeing someone's life ruined bringing joy to their own world..." * "Competition brings in money, and with that money, corruption begins..." * "When the world falls, everyone looks for something to blame other than themselves..." * "Love is a concept invented to bewilder animals. To love is what you protect, not to deceive others..." * "To cripple a nation, a crisis must be invented in order to sway the people's opinion. Then the false reality begins..." * "Friends never last long. They come and go, like memories." * "What even is reality? Does anyone know? Unless they are sheep, that is..." * "The truth makes anyone mad. To deny the real is to deny your own being of existance." * "Mistakes are one thing, but failing to learn from the past repeats in succession..." * "Trends are the new concept of sheep. Once popular enough, people will be led to it like zombies" * "Thinking is so foreign today, that the idea of using the brain makes people forget what they had in themselves since birth...their knowledge..." * "Imagination is said to be the most childish thing an adult can experience..." * "Humans serve in the benefit of destruction...The right disaster brings great rewards for them..." Trivia * Based on Dathraal's actions of manipulating people's minds, he could be characterized as a Yokai, making people do things against their mentality or doing. Yokai in Japanese folklore are characterized as beings behind unexplainable events. * Unlike other characters in the Revolution arc, Dathraal is the only one to not have Graphite Power, due to his non-existent state. * Dathraal is considered to be almost overpowered due to his non-existence, but given his weakness to imagination, his state is limited. * Dathraal treats Error and Process as if they are his sons. However, despite his cold heart, he cares about them. This is also a reference to the Undertale theory of Gaster being Sans and Papyrus's father. * Out of all villains in the Scorpius series, Dathraal is the only one whom, instead of destroying the world with his own hands, he makes the world destroy itself by the very people living on the planet through their own actions. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Non-existent Beings Category:Ghosts & Spirits Category:Scorpius Warriors: Revolution Characters Category:Dark Heart Saga Characters